The Dominion
The Dominion is the main antagonist faction from N.O.V.A 3. It was formed when the N.O.V.A government gave the Volterites control over their government. History Human Volterite Alliance Before it officially became the Dominion, the faction was known as the Human-Volterite Alliance. It was formed when the Volterites made contact with one of the human outer colonies. The head of the outer colony, Gerard Folsam, made an alliance with the leader of the Volterites, The Overseer, to overthrow the N.O.V.A government. Several other colonies joined their side and the Alliance prepared to launch an assault against N.O.V.A. To ensure victory the Alliance located and prepared to capture a powerful weapon created by the Judgers known as the Ring of Apocalypse. However Prometheus learned of their plot and got Kal Wardin to destroy the Alliance's war effort. Kal Wardin destroyed the Alliance's main war factory, destroyed the Ring of Apocalypse and assassinated both of the Alliance’s Leaders. Formation of the Dominion Despite the defeat of the Alliance, the citizens of N.O.V.A became increasingly pro-Volterite. They wished for a new Human Volterite/Alliance to be created. The political leaders of N.O.V.A fearing riots and revolts gave the new Volterite Overseer complete power over the Near Orbit Vanguard Alliance. Thus marked the formation of the Dominion. Downfall Not all of the humans were on board with the idea of handing over control of N.O.V.A to the Overseer and rebelled soon after. The rebels captured a terraforming device from the Judgers who terraformed the Human homeworld Earth to be habitable once more. The Dominion soon discovered this and attacked the Human rebels. One of the rebels, Yelena, had once been Kal Wardins A.I and contacted him, convincing him to help the rebels. When Kal discovers the Judger device the rebels had been using he is contacted by Prometheus to retreive other Artifacts the Dominion had been attempting to attain. The Dominion sent forces to secure two artifacts, one aboard the Judger ship Therrius and another on Boreas. Kal Wardin prevented the Dominion from obtaining the one aboard Therrius however is too late in preventing the capture of the one on Boreas. The Dominion planned to use the artifact to destroy the human rebels but Kal Wardin assainates their Overseer, thus marking the downfall of the Dominion Military The Dominion's military is very similar to that of the Human Volterite Alliance, albeit slightly less diverse. Psychers and Infected marines make up the bulk of the Dominion's military. The Dominion’s ground forces are made up of Infected marines generally backed up by a Psycher or Mech. The Dominion are not seen using complex military strategies, generally having Psychers fire and turn invisible while the infected marines pop in and out of cover. Unlike the Human Volterite Alliance's military which relied heavily on Humans, the Dominion military seems to discriminate against humans. Human soldiers are infected with the Xeno parasite, insinuating that the Dominion does not trust human soldiers. Aside from 4x4s and Mechs, no human technology is used by the Dominion military. The marines all use plasma weapons and the Archangel Dropship used by the Alliance has been replaced by a Volterite version. Society Not much is known about Dominion society, though there are several hints throughout the game. For instance, it is implied that humans are discriminated against within the Dominion; the only soldiers to be infected with Xeno parasites are human; and with the exception of 4x4s and Mechs, no human technology is seen being used. The human and Volterite rebels do not seem to work together despite having a common cause, implying that segregation between the two species is so widespread that it is practiced by those who are not even part of the Dominion. Another implication is that the government is brutal and dictatorial. Yelena describes the Dominion as making humans live in fear, and the Overseer threatens to kill every last member of Maz'Rah's rebel cell, implying that the Dominion forcefully suppresses any and all dissent. Category:Faction Category:N.O.V.A. 3